GraalMilitary Wiki
Welcome to the Graal Military Wikia. The Wikia was founded on January 29th, 2014 and primarily through the direction of Roanoke Han grew into a formidable pocket of information for the people of the Graal Military Community. Here you will learn a great deal about the origins of where the community came from, the major players in it's shaping, the guilds that rose and fell, and everything else that went with it. The Wikia has a lot to explore, so feel free to look around. News February 11th, 2020 A Message from Overseer Roanoke Han Dear friends of the GMC, Graal is not going to be around forever. In fact, it's a miracle it's made it this far, seeing how shady it's owner, Stephane Portha is, coupled with the fact that it's a blatant Zelda ripoff. At the end of the day, this game and our memories of it are temporary. It is for this reason that we are driven to write it down. I started in Graal Militaries 10 years ago now, and after a fast and crazy youth, those memories are just no longer there. I regret not writing more of it down, taking more screenshots, preserving more of those memories so they wouldn't be lost forever. It is up to you to record the memories that you don't want to be forgotten. If you want to be able to remember what you did on Graal 30 years from now you need to write it down, and you can trust those memories with me. We are currently working on new and exciting projects which will ensure that our history remains accessible as long as any of us are alive. If there is anyone out there who is active on Graal and cares about history, please get in contact with me. I may be reached via Discord at Xiaoguard#0601 or via email at supahcali@gmail.com Thank you for reading, Overseer Roanoke Han (AKA Xiaoguard) Leaders * The Big Three * Auel Vist * Vulnus K. Consilim * Kevlar Vaughn * Xinke Han * Sherlock/Constantine * Peter Rhodes * Sol Fessler/Westbrook * Kozak * James F. Zor * Zearos D. S'ahlesius * Nylius Avidius For a complete list of people and families on the wikia, click here. Military Guilds & Organizations * The State * Line of Auel * The Sentinels * The Royal Guard * New Frontier Republic (Ol' West) * Talon Company (Era) * The Han Family * FoV * The Free States * The State of Liberum * The AAPA * Valerian Military * Atlantia * The Reinhard Empire * Alteria * Asano Clan * Byzantia * Aurelia * The Burvanican Empires * Maverian Empire * The Oxerian Empire For a complete list of militaries with or without a wikia page, click here. Notable Conflicts * War of Paranoia: Imperian Military v. Bacseyian Confederation * Communist Rebellion: The State Military v. Ministry of Justice * [http://graalmilitary.wikia.com/wiki/Rebels_and_Anti-State_Movements State Rebellions:'' ]''The State Military v. Rebel Factions * The Second War of Paranoia: The State v. Imperia * The Great War: Allied Forces v. The Coalition * Aurean Conflicts & Conquests: Aurea v. Others * The PAS Rebellion: Sarovia v. People Against Sarovia & others * The Great Unification War: Various combatants * The Byzantium-Coalition War: Various combatants * The Long Summer of 2017: Various combatants Reference * Militaries * People * Families * Events and Eras * Literature * Uniforms * Wikia Overseers * Quotes * Ranks * Places * Websites '''Check out the forum here. '''If military graphics is what you're looking for, check out xiaosgraphicsdepot.wordpress.com Category:Main Page templates Category:Browse